


Nothing I'd Like Better Than to Fall

by halcyonquintants (foxmoon)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Nightmares, Romance, Rough Kissing, Smut, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/pseuds/halcyonquintants
Summary: Allura has a disturbing nightmare that puts her in an emotional tailspin. Lance hears her cries, and rushes to comfort her. It complicates matters when Allura is not sure whether Lance still has feelings for her, as her feelings for him have grown stronger, but after heartfelt confessions and gentle caresses, both find themselves lost in each other.





	Nothing I'd Like Better Than to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @lostinfic and another RL friend for the beta and encouragement. Thanks as well to those of you in the Allurance discord for cheering me on as I took forever to write this. ;)

_ Altea closed like an eye in the fathomless dark. One tick opened, violet and green, luminous and encrusted with silver streaks of planet-spanning structures—and the next shut. Gone. One by one, the rest of the worlds in the star system shutter just the same, and all that is left is the central star, alone in the quiet. The quiet grew and grew, like a living thing. Tendrils uncurled and a mouth opened. Then it screamed—a sound so loud it sent cracks across the distance and every star plunged into the inky waters that rose up from nowhere. A sensation like falling swept over the entire universe and was at last eclipsed by a great gasp for air. _

Allura bolted upright, chest heaving, hair sticking to her sweaty face. She stared, bewildered, into the darkness of her Garrison-assigned room. Her throat felt raw, as though the scream in her dream had been hers. The haunting images had dispersed, but they left behind a deep, yawning ache. 

With no sensory memories of her homeworld’s destruction, her mind filled the gaps with surreal horrors instead. It had been some time since she dreamt of Altea as a living, breathing place. It’d been some time since she thought of it at all, with so many other immediate dangers at the fore. But it was always there under the surface, a string plucked long ago that continued to vibrate through the ages. A song that would never end. Her nightmare found the once muted chord and amplified it, so now her entire being shook with the pain of that sound. 

Tears spilled from her eyes. She fisted the sheets as though she might rip them to shreds. She shucked the blazing hot blankets from herself and clung to her pillow. The sorrow pushed up through her chest, her throat, and a wail followed. She had not allowed herself to process it all—the grief and anger and utter demoralization—so it flowed from her at full force. Her body curled up on itself. If only she could also disappear.

After a short time, the door opened, carefully closed, and footsteps entered the room.

“Allura?” came a soft voice between her sobs.

_ Lance _ . She turned her face to her pillow so he couldn’t see her like this. She wanted to pull him down and burrow herself under him, safe and warm and protected. She  _ hated _ feeling like this. Vulnerable. Weak. Like a planet-shaped hole had been carved from her chest, all the people she loved and lost protruding like ribs from the wound. She hated feeling like this, but she craved how it felt to be reassured by him. By  _ Lance _ . With a simple word and a simple embrace, she felt her pain both validated and soothed. Inevitably, in time, her love unfolded for him, but not like a flower, not something so delicate. Like a supernova. It burst from her, expanded ever-outward in plumes of color and sparking heat that swallowed everything in its path. It was as beautiful as it was violent—really and truly falling in love. One day she could smile at him as easy as breathing, and the next she could barely do either in front of him. 

“Hey, you okay?” He moved to her side; his presence a shield from her sterile surroundings, his voice an anchor to this world. 

“Was I that loud?” she mumbled into her pillow. His Garrison dorm shared a back wall with hers, though the entrance was in another, parallel hall. If he heard her, so did the entire wing.

“Ehhh, I’m a light sleeper.” He pulled a chair closer to her and sat. “I also left my window open, so took me a minute to figure out what I heard. Turns out it was not a cat in heat.”

She smiled through her tears at his attempt at humor. “I hope I didn't wake anyone else. Did you see? How did you get in anyway?”

“Pidge heard you and was about to check on you when I reached your door. She, uh...thought I should instead. Helped me past your secondary lock.” 

The retinal scans required to gain entry into their dorm rooms never worked correctly for Allura, something about her Altean eyes, so Pidge devised a secondary locking mechanism that would back it up in case it failed. Of course she knew how to bypass her own invention.

“I told her to only alert the guard if I say something, so, is all okay or should I...?” His voice rose with uncertainty.

“It’s nothing. Just a bad dream; sorry I woke you,” she said, finally turning to look up at him. 

“Hey, it’s never ‘nothing’ when—when you’re upset.” He sighed, voice wavering slightly. “It always matters to me. Nothing to be sorry about.”

His sincerity filled her eyes with tears all over again, but she quickly wiped them away and scooted up to rest her back against the pillows. The sheet remained twisted around her leg, and her hair spilled around her in messy waves after having escaped the loose braid during her fretful sleep. Self conscious now that the immediate fear had ebbed, she moved the gossamer material of her nightgown down to cover her thighs. Not that Lance was leering—in fact his gaze remained focused on her face, searching her out as though not quite yet convinced she was all right. 

“Thank you, Lance,” she said, hoping to reassure him.

He swallowed thickly and scooted the chair closer. “No problem. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Um, yes I think it’d help.” She glanced downward, letting a few remaining tears slip through her lashes. “Remember how we were able to create, I believe what you call, a hologram from Sendak’s memories? Well, it had casually mentioned Altea and how it was the only inhabited world they destroyed. For ten thousand years after that, no others would risk such devastation. At the time I turned off the hologram and went on to do something else to get my mind off of it, but the thought never really left my head. As you know, when I was put in cryosleep, Altea was whole. I awoke and it was gone.” He already knew much of this, but as always he let her talk about it as often as she needed to. “It finally manifested as this... horrible nightmare.” 

Lance covered her hand with his in a gentle, yet hesitant gesture. She turned her hand over and slipped her thumb over his. While watching his thumb trace soothing circles along the heel of her hand, she told him about her dream. His brow knotted when she described the screaming, tendriled sun. The corner of his mouth tugged downward. His emotions always so clear. How she wanted to kiss the small crease between his brows, and take his sweet face in her hands and...   _ Oh, ancients. _

Her words had long ago trailed off.   
  
“Was that the end—”   
  
“Please stay in here with me?” she blurted.    
  
“Um, y-yeah. As long as you want.”   
  
“I mean…” She tugged his hand. “Lie down with me?”   
  
“Oh—kay.” He leaned towards her, but stopped short. “A-are you sure?”   
  
“Yes. If you want to.”    
  
Lance shoved his fingers through his hair and gave a breathy chuckle. “You got me there, princess.”   
  
Heart fluttering, she made room for him on the narrow mattress, but he just sat there with measured breaths. She pulled her second pillow from under the first and set it in the sliver of space afforded to him. Perhaps this was too forward. Too presumptuous. 

“Is it strange? I just… need someone.”   
  
“Anyone?”    
  
He meant it as a tease, the coy twist of his mouth indicated as such, but she knew Lance well enough to catch the insecurity underneath.   
  
“You.” 

“Lucky for you the feeling’s mutual.” He winked and stretched out beside her, his tall frame taking up the length of the bed and then some. She had not been this close to him in darkness before, not since she found him in the red lion slumped over, heart still, face in profile against an indirect source of celestial light. But there was no helmet in the way this time, and his eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. The whorls of his ear and the little, slightly curled edges of his hair captivated her. She wanted to nuzzle him there, right where the blood rushed up through his neck, where he was warmest and most alive.

Allura resisted the temptation and settled lower in the bed, facing him, with her arm hooked under her pillow. She drew the sheet up over herself and offered a corner for him. He rolled to his side to face her as he took the offered sheet and pulled it over his torso. Allura ducked her head to hide a shy smile when their eyes met. 

“Did you want to talk about anything or try and get some sleep?” he asked. There was a forlorn edge to his voice. Or was it guilt? 

“I should sleep. We both should. There’s a lot to rebuild and they’ll need us out bright and early.”

“We’ll be rebuilding for deca-phoebs.” 

She scooted closer to him. “We’ll do it together.” 

“Yeah. All of us.”

Allura again sensed something off in his tone. He remained stiff and solemn beside her, with his arm draped along his side. The harder her heart pounded in her chest, the more awkward she felt. Was she wrong? Too late? His feelings for her had faded, and requesting him to stay with her put him in an uncomfortable position. That had to be it. Heaviness filled her, dropped through her stomach. Her heart had awoken to him in time for it to break. She tried to keep the wave of emotions at bay, but the dream had weakened her defenses. She sniffled despite her best efforts, and let out a shaky sigh.

To her surprise, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close until her head was tucked under his chin. He stroked her hair, soothing and soft, allowing her to drift away from the ache in her chest if only for a moment.

“Get some sleep, ‘lura.” The tenor of his voice, muffled by her hair, coaxed her eyes shut. But she could not sleep. Not with the scent of him all around her and his heartbeat steady at her cheek. His caresses ceased to lull her, and now they set her on fire. She nuzzled his chest, and was rewarded with a tighter embrace. Emboldened, she slid her arm around him and mirrored the gentle patterns of his hand over her hair. The thin shirt he wore stretched tight over his shoulder, allowing her to feel lean muscles flex under her palm. 

Then he stopped. Allura tensed, and looked up at him. “Sorry. I didn’t—”

“Allura,” he said, voice raspy. “It’s okay, it’s just… I know we’ve been caught up in a war since we met. There aren’t many chances to really talk about, you know…things.”

She moved back slightly so that she could look over at him again. His hand shifted to rest on her arm, the way it might have if they were simply standing in front of each other. Familiar but nothing more. And she would despair, but the look on his face made up for it. Her stomach flipped. His eyes were dark as the space between stars, and his brows were tilted, somewhat pained. Whatever he held back, she wanted him to unleash it.

“Indeed, there’s been little time to rest,” she said, oddly mechanical and barely above a whisper.  

“You, uh, should probably know that, ah—” he swallowed, searched for his words. The blunt tips of his nails started to dig slightly into her arm. He realized this and softened his grip only to let her go. He rubbed his forehead, glanced his fingers through his hair, mussing it up rather adorably. “This is probably different for me than it is for you. Lying with you like this, I mean. I want to be here for you when you need me, that’s why I came. I want you to know that I didn’t come here with any sort of ulterior motive. B-but I’ve been… I mean I am, uh— _ god _ .”

Allura kept her gaze soft and open, but a wedge of doubt set her lip between her teeth. She no longer felt confident in what he might say. Rejection and confession looked the same on the outside, at least they did after losing a bit of trust in her own perceptions. Either way, he clearly needed a little nudge.

“Different? How do you mean? I know you came here with noble intentions.”

He made a puzzled face. “I didn’t start out on the right foot with you, though. When we met, I mean. Feels like so long ago now… but anyway, I can see why you might think…”

“I recall you were standing on both feet. Well, for a moment at least.” She poked his chest.

Lance laughed a little at that. “Touche. I mean, listen, I was disrespectful.”

“Oh. Lance, it’s true, when I first met you I thought you were utterly ridiculous. Your attempts to charm me were childish and rude. You were  _ all  _ unseemly. Untrained, bickering, fretful—I thought why in the great lion’s name would Blue bring this lot to my castle? After everything I’d lost…I truly thought the universe was doomed. But…”

“Oh, thank God there’s a but.” Lance slouched.

Allura smiled after they shared soft laughter. “Yes. When you handed the blue bayard to me without an ounce of hesitation, I knew you were someone truly special. You gave up something that brought you a great deal of happiness. You never once held it against me that Blue closed herself to you. I understood why Blue chose you then. That kind and selfless nature was in you all along, and it’s more prominent as the quintants go by. You’re now the person I want to be near at all times. Have you not noticed?”

Lance looked on the verge of tears. There again, his emotions always so near the surface. He managed to keep them reined. “I mean, I know you care about me, about all of us. I feel that too, but it’s more than that. I’m—I like you.  _ So much _ .” He sighed. “More than that, but… I mean, when you have your-your arms around me like this, it..it… dammit. I sound like a complete idiot.”

Allura’s cheeks grew warm. He  _ did _ still have feelings for her. The worry knot in her stomach came undone, but the surge of happiness proved equally difficult to speak around. “O-oh.”

He smiled. “Okay, you’re not shoving me out of the bed, that’s good.”

Her own smile brightened, and she turned her face toward her pillow. 

“And you’re blushing, wow. This is—Allura? Is that you?” He pressed her pillow down to reveal more of her face. 

She giggled and turned so that her shoulder shielded her further. “It's me!” 

“The princess of Altea? That Allura?” He tilted his head and moved hair from her shoulder, fingertips skimming over her skin. “Paladin of Voltron, pilot of the blue lion, the strongest and most incredible person I’ve ever met.”

Her laughter faded as he took on a more serious tone. She bit her lip and peered at him from under her shoulder. His gaze followed along her arm as he smoothed back the thick waves of her hair. So much tenderness in everything he did. And not just for her, for everyone. He had arrived in her castle as an insecure, flirtatious calamity, but now… her name in his mouth made her feel weak. She rolled to her back, and his hand slipped from her shoulder to just below her neck. A thrill struck through her at how his eyes shifted directly to her parted lips.

“I don’t know about the last one. You’ve met all kinds of people in space,” she said.

He didn’t respond, too preoccupied with touching her. His fingers slid up her neck, and tentatively, her jaw until his thumb rested on her chin. The pads of his fingers caressed behind her ear and cheek, lightly brushing over her mark. Her skin tingled and her breath hitched as his focus shifted again to her mouth. He was so close, all of his features right there to admire. If she tilted her chin up and closed her eyes, would he kiss her? For as much as he talked and made jokes, he was nothing but serious right now. It stoked warmth low in her belly, how he could capsize her like this.

The distance between them narrowed further. He hovered mere inches from her lips, still apparently holding on to doubts. His eyes searched, implored, consumed her. With her finger under his chin, she coaxed him the rest of the way and at last their lips met. It was sweet, careful, everything a first kiss should be. But she wanted more. She slid her hands through his hair, feeling the soft strands sift between her fingers. Her lips dragged over his, mouth angled, tongue glancing his bottom lip. He pressed harder into the kiss. She arched up, pressing harder into him. She wound her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. To pull herself under him. Heat flooded through her at the sound of his responding needy groan. 

Lance braced his weight on his hands, and moved to hover over her. His tongue slid along hers demurely, and she chased it with her own. Her hands splayed on his back, nails digging in. She wedged a leg between his and canted her hips, searching for friction against his thigh. And all from a kiss. Dizzy, she tore away from him to breathe. She stared up at him—how adorable he looked with kiss-bruised lips and passion-tousled hair. 

He swallowed, eyes so dark and lost to her that she gritted her teeth from the overwhelming cocktail of love and lust surging through her. The soft connection that had slowly woven them together over time now flowed around them, strong and certain as a storm. His arms shook as he tried to keep himself aloft amid the electricity sparking between them.

“See? It’s not different for me,” she said, tucking a few strands of his hair behind his ear. “I’m even attracted to your silly ears now.”

“Huh?” His brain worked slowly through her meaning. “Oh...Just my ears?” He grinned.

She lifted up to kiss him. “Your lips too.” She nuzzled his nose. “And your nose.” She kissed along his jaw. “Your skin, your eyes, your hair.” And the last kiss she reserved for just under his earlobe, which received a gentle nip. She dropped her head back to the pillow to admire what she’d done to him.

He shivered and his eyes went unfocused. “Allura…”  Then his jaw tensed, his focus sharpened, and he dipped down to kiss her neck and shoulder. There were soft, searching kisses, and teeth-grazed, deeper kisses for when he had clearly hit a sensitive spot. She turned her head to give him ample room to roam, and his mouth drifted lower and lower. Everywhere he kissed, her whole being felt drawn into that spot. Like little stars bursting all over her skin.

“ _ Lance _ ,” she keened. 

His hand found her waist, and moved lower to her hip, her thigh, and delved under her nightgown. He pushed the delicate garment upward, fingers dragging over underwear and further upward over her ribs. Gooseflesh rose on her arms and her body writhed, wanton and eager. She plunged her fingers once more in his hair and tossed her head back, willing him to go anywhere he pleased with hissed affirmations. 

He dropped kisses along the swell of her breast, over the line of demure lace, toward her sternum. Seeking relief from the building pressure, she squeezed her thighs around his leg and swiveled her hips. A soft whimper left her lips at the surge of pleasure it brought. He breathed heavily across her skin, and rocked against her in a quick, rough thrust. His desire for her so evident, his control poised on a razor’s edge. What she might have thought of as filthy before, she now craved. She covered his hand with hers, the one that lingered aimlessly just under her breast, and coaxed him to move it upward. He cut a sly smile up at her and did her bidding. His palm dragged over her nipple, he rolled it deftly between his fingers, and lapped at the other one with his tongue.

The heat between her legs had become unbearable. Not even rutting against him was helping anymore. Earlier she thought her love for him as a supernova, but this—this was the shockwave. She pulled him up to kiss him, hard and needy. His hand left her breast to drift lower in large, sweeping caresses. He hooked his finger under the elastic band that spanned over her hip and looked down at her. 

“Please,” she urged, curving her hips up in hopes to knock his hand to just where she wanted it to be. He moved his hand across her stomach, and drifted downward, over her blush pink knickers. She spread her legs for him. “ _ Yes _ …”

His gaze drifted down her body to the apex of her thighs. His fingers pressed firmly in a downward stroke between her legs, then back up, circling softer around her clit. She moaned and closed her eyes. He did it again, and again, pressing kisses on her chest and neck as his fingers drifted in lazy circles. The fabric barrier of her underwear dulled the sensation while also stimulating her. Almost as frustrating as it was delightful. He edged back the side of the garment to slide his fingers underneath.

“Mmm, feels  _ so good _ ,” she moaned. Then her eyes fluttered open. “Wait.”

He stopped, lifted his hand. “What?”

“You may not know this, given that you’ve never been with an Altean. But we have… um...”

He stared at her, a slight sheen of fear entering her eyes. 

“There is a part of me that is very sensitive. It’s often joked that its difficult to find, but you seem vaguely aware at least.”

He laughed with relief. “Oh, that’s all? I thought you were going to tell me you have hidden tentacles or something.”

She smirked. “No, I’m not a Mer. Plaxum, however…”

“Who’s that?” He kissed her neglected breast.

“You don’t remember?”

He resumed wedging his hand under the band of her underwear and through her soft curls. “Not much I remember at the moment,” he said, slightly muffled. 

Her giggle became a gasp as he slid his fingers through her soaked folds. He moaned around her nipple as he explored her warm center, dragging slickness up languidly around her clit. The combination of his tongue grazing over her nipple and his fingers between her legs made her moan louder than she anticipated. 

He quickly covered her mouth with his as he swiped his fingers over her clit, eliciting another throaty moan. She was so wet and moving so much that it was all a bit uncoordinated, but it felt so good anyway. He dipped his fingers lower, gently pressing into her and curling upward while also rolling her clit under his thumb. She bucked with each stroke of his thumb and tore her mouth from the kiss as she threw her head back.

“Lance!” 

“Allura,” he half whispered, half groaned. “I love how loud you are, but the last thing we want is one of those guards to find me in here.” 

She whined a little as he slowed his hand. “Don’t stop…”

“Not gonna.”  He carefully added another finger, and eased them both in and out as she relaxed back against her pillow. Her eyes drifted shut and she breathed steadily through parted lips. It felt so incredible. She was coming completely undone by every thrust. Even her own soft breathing and needy moans aroused her. 

The further she relaxed, the faster he pumped his fingers, and after a series of swift swipes of his thumb over her clit, her whole body went completely still, then shattered. She bowed and arched off the bed, tossed her head back, gripped the sheets with her whole strength. The sounds of the fabric tearing didn’t register at first over the pleasure-wrecked cry that wrenched from her chest. He eased her out of bliss with gentle massages, and kissed her temple. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He sighed happily. “Though, I’m pretty sure everyone knows what we’re doing now.” He held up a ripped edge of the sheets.

She laughed, breathy and winded. “Sorry. I forgot my strength.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s awesome. What  _ was  _ that word anyway?”

She blinked slowly at him. “Wha?”

“Erm, ‘fazzick.’”

She covered her face with her forearm and laughed. “Only the worst swear word in the Altean language.”

“Oh. Nice.” He beamed, proud of himself. 

She gazed up at him, and felt her chest tighten. How like a silly girl she felt. She could swoon right now and sing about Lance to the forest creatures like in the Earth fables his niece and nephew had her read to them. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around him loosely.

“Mmm...I want you to feel like I feel right now.” She swept her hands up and down his back. “Tell me what I can do?”

He pressed his forehead to hers. “Allura, I was hoping I’ve been making you feel how  _ I _ feel all the time.”

“You are horny all the time?” she said, gasping. 

He buried his face against her shoulder and laughed. “That wasn’t what I meant, but…also accurate.”

She smiled at the sensation of his full body laughter in her arms. “You made me feel like you love me very much.”

He nuzzled below her ear. “Good.”

“So it is your turn.” 

After shimmying out of her underwear, she guided him over to his back and slung a leg over one of his. He watched her, a dark and fathomless look, as she pushed up his shirt. His abdominal muscles flexed under her fingers. Every part of him was so wound up and tense. She licked her lips, admiring his physique, and helped him pull off his shirt. His slender torso, lean, defined chest, and broad shoulders, all revealed. Parts of him she hadn’t given much thought to in the past, now of particular interest to her. For as attractive as she found him, nothing compared to the way his mouth felt on hers, and how his long fingers had left trails of bliss between her legs. 

She leaned over and kissed him, hair falling all around them. A satisfied hum resonated in his throat. She sighed into the kiss as she maneuvered, now fully straddling him. He bucked up against her center, jogging her realization of how hard and eager he still was. She tore away from the kiss and sat up, undulating along with the movement of his hips.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he said, and then his eyes met hers. “Sorry.”

Allura smiled. His acute desire for her was exquisite. She tossed her hair back over her shoulders and basked in how his cock felt, even through the layer of his boxers. The straps of her gown had fallen completely off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. Its hem was hiked up around her hips. He splayed his hands over her thighs and breathed through his teeth. He drank her in, eyes undeniably focused on her chest as she rocked. She already wanted more, and from the looks of it, he wouldn’t last long. She stilled her hips, and he closed his eyes tightly. 

“Is this too much? Too fast?” She caressed his arms as they reached for her. He grasped her hands and held them tightly. 

His eyes flickered open, he licked his lips. “N-no. It’s okay,” he said. “It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

She lifted one of his hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles. “Just wait then.”

He mumbled something in one of his two Earthen tongues that might’ve been a curse. His fingers pressed into her skin in protest of her stillness. From the looks of it, he was nearly as intoxicated with arousal as she had been. It tempered her confidence so swiftly that she began to wonder how she could possibly be the one to satisfy him. She had no true experience beyond her own exploring hands and her own vivid imagination. Not to mention, he was human—what sort of mystery would she encounter between his legs? If her parts were familiar to him, then it stood to reason that his would be familiar to her.

She lifted up enough to find the space to pull his boxers down. His erection now free, settled over his abdomen. It looked.. Normal. Not that she had seen many alteans of his gender naked before, but whatever differences in detail there might have been were rendered moot. 

“Does it check out?” he asked, amused by her curiosity. He had propped up on his elbows to watch her.

She looked askance, still under a spell of shyness, and smiled against her shoulder. “It does. And I’m on a contraceptive. We’ve been cleared of any interstellar or earthborn diseases.”

“Oh, baby. You know I like that dirty talk.”

Allura laughed. “Lance…” she admonished as she took him in her hand and gave him one careful stroke. His easy smile shifted immediately to something more wolfish. With another stroke, his eyes went unfocused, and he collapsed to his back. “That’s better,” she praised, continuing a languid rhythm with her hand that returned him to his prior state of unabashed ecstacy.

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as she swiveled her thumb gently over the head of his cock. His cheeks tinged pink, his hips rocked, pushing himself up through her hand. She watched, captivated by how his fingers curled like claws as they gripped the already torn sheets. The look of sheer bliss on his face touched her heart while also stoking the warmth coiling inside her once more. She lined herself up with the tip of his cock, teased it between her folds. 

“God… yes.” It was his turn to urge her on.

Confidence replenished, Allura tilted her hips so that he slid further inside of her. Her breath trembled as his girth stretched her, but she was so wet that the pressure of it felt  _ good. _ Once she had fully sheathed him inside of her, he grasped her hips and held her steady.

“Don’t move. Oh, god…you feel—” he whined, voice broken and shaky.

Allura kept as still as possible, eyes sweeping over him in concern. “Lance—”

She felt him pulse inside of her. He thrusted up slightly, but managed to stop himself. “Shhh… don’t talk.  _ Fuck _ .” His biceps tensed, a deep line formed between his brows. He breathed through his nose as he worked to keep himself from the ledge. “Okay, I think i’m okay… god you feel incredible.”

Allura smiled as he opened his eyes to look up at her. “Ready?”

He nodded. She leaned over and kissed him, deep and slow. He returned her kiss with equal intensity. His grip on her softened, his hands roamed, caressed her back, down over her bottom, and thighs. She began to move at last. Gradually lifting up and easing down. She rolled her hips once she found a pace that brought them both pleasure. He moaned her name against her lips. She held his face in her hands and gazed down at him, her paladin, her friend, her love. 

Lance’s eyes fluttered open. He matched her rhythm, locked his gaze with hers.

She smiled and tilted her face, hips slowing. Her chest could burst with how much she adored him. Suddenly, all manner of emotions bubbled to the surface. Uncertainty that they were not yet free from danger, fear of losing him again, anger at the universe for already taking so much from her, but also hope. Hope that this would be the first of many nights shared with him. Hope that the future they fought for would be soon won, and they could live out their days in peace, in love. Before she realized it, tears had slipped from her eyes. 

Lance lifted up to kiss her, then she felt his arms envelop her, his body tilt her and roll her over until she lay beneath him again. He managed to do this without slipping out of her, and once they had settled, he pressed a lingering kiss on her cheek mark. 

“You okay?” he asked.

Allura nodded, fighting off more tears. “Don’t stop.” She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him deeper inside of her with a tilt of her hips. This was what she needed right now more than anything. To give up control, to let herself feel everything she always held back. 

He shuddered, pulled himself together, and resumed their previous rhythm, but in no time did it quicken. He moved like waves over her. Relentless. Her nails bit into his flesh. She tossed her head back, gave in, let the tidal forces of longing and pleasure pull her under. His every thrust reduced her to whimpers and gasps, their bodies slick with sweat and sticky from the heat pooling between them. 

“‘Lura, I’m…” He panted above her. She soothed him with kisses along his neck, locked her ankles just under his bottom.

“Harder,” she said. “ _ Please _ .”

He adjusted his angle, allowing his cock to stroke more deeply inside of her, giving himself better leverage. Every pull shattered her, every push made her whole again, all together infusing her with flare after flare of ecstacy. Falling apart never felt so good. 

“Allura…” He found her hand and threaded his fingers with hers. He was starting to falter. Hips stuttering.

She called his name as she came, so sudden and forceful that her eyes rolled back. He tensed, lost momentum and with one last thrust he fell apart with her. She felt him twitch as he came, such a strange but intimate sensation. She decided she liked it, especially accompanied with his throaty groan. He bowed over her, slid his arms around her to pull her body against his chest. Allura clung to him, nerves twitching with remnant flickers of pleasure. 

After cleaning herself up in the ensuite of her dorm, she returned to find him stretched out, taking up the entire bed. She joined him and his arms enveloped her once more. He hummed happily and kissed her forehead.

She smiled, head pressed to his chest where his heartbeat still raced. Her nightmare was now a tiny grain of sand deep under the weight of an entire ocean. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Good. Happy.” She draped her arm over his chest. “Never felt so happy.”

“That’s all I want.”

“Also quite tired now.”

He chuckled. “Me too.”

“It’s almost time to wake up.” Her eyes drifted shut. “We’ll be so ineffective. Definite reprimands will be in order.”

“Worth it.”

Allura grinned and snuggled up to him. “Indeed…”  
  


 

While they did enjoy precious little sleep, it was likely the most restful sleep Allura could remember. Lance snuck out before the morning hallway bustle, not to be seen again until breakfast. Allura got ready for the day, donning the uncomfortable Garrison uniform, and set out to meet the others. 

Pidge was there, leaning against the wall by her door. “Morning Princess.”

Allura smiled. “Good morning.”

“You all right now?” She adjusted her glasses. 

“Ah—yes,” Allura said, sheepish. “Thank you.”

“Want me to make your retinal scan detect Lance’s eyes as well as yours? I can do it under the radar. It’d actually work better for him anyway.” The wry smirk on her face made Allura feel awash in embarrassment.

“Oh, oh quiznack… You heard didn’t you.”

“Yeeep.”

Allura hid her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry.”

Pidge waved dismissively. “I’m not gonna give you a hard time about it. Anyway, it wasn’t too bad. These walls are thick, but don’t be surprised if you get a few wolf whistles.”

“What? Why?” Allura pictured people lining up to gift her with wolf-shaped whistles in celebration of her night with Lance. “How bizarre.”

Pidge peeled away from the wall and headed down the corridor. “Later!”

Allura drew in a deep breath, and made her way to the cantine. The potential embarrassment that awaited dissolved at the sight of Lance sitting at a table with the other paladins, laughing and carrying on. He did not seem in possession of wolf whistles, so perhaps she would also be spared. Pidge finished filling her tray and joined them. 

The seat next to Lance remained empty. Allura put a hand on her chest, her stomach flipped. She had often taken that seat before, but it felt different now. Lance caught sight of her through the glass door, and smiled, bright and warm. Yes, it felt different now, but in the best possible way.


End file.
